Sealed Artifact
Sealed Artifacts are extraordinary items which grant the user all kinds of strange and powerful abilities, albeit at the cost of a significant drawback. About Sealed Artifacts are powerful items that offer a wide variety of powerful effects at the cost of a significant drawback. Their powers often correspond to certain sequence abilities, such as the Blood Vessel Thief's correspondence to the Marauder Pathway's sequence 6 Prometheus or the Eternal Dream's correspondence to the Sleepless Pathway's sequence 7 Nightmare. Because of their ability to augment the user with abilities outside of their normal sequence, they are very valuable and prized, selling for thousands of pounds, if sold at all. Sealed artifacts usually come about in one of two ways: as a result of the death of an out of control Beyonder, or through craftsmanship by a sequence 6 Artisan of the Savant pathway. A few, like the Biological Poison Bottle, are a result of an experiment gone horribly wrong. In each case, they require a Beyonder Characteristic or the main material of a pathway potion to form; hence all sealed artifacts, if purified or destroyed, will result in the original Beyonder Characteristic or main material. The power of the sealed artifact will correspond to the sequence level and pathway of the Beyonder Characteristic or main material used to form it. In addition, the downside of the sealed artifact will depend on the sequence level of the Artisan who crafted it. Sealed artifacts are classified into four grades by the seven churches, from grade 0-3. The classification refers to its danger, power, and sealing method. Generally speaking, the higher the grade, the more powerful its ability, but also the more dangerous its downside. Grade 2 and 3 artifacts can have repeating codes in each of the seven churches, but the codes of Grade 0 and 1 artifacts are shared and known among the churches due to their danger. Grade 0 Extremely dangerous, most important and most confidential. They are not to be inquired, disseminated, described or spied on. Their abilities and power level are equivalent to an Angel (Sequence 1 or 2 Beyonder). According to the rules of the Church of the Evernight Goddess, they can only be sealed in the basement of the Holy Cathedral. Grade 1 Highly Dangerous. They can be used in limited ways. Their ability and power levels are equivalent to a Saint (sequence 3 or 4 Beyonder). According to the rules of the Church of the Evernight Goddess, their security clearance is limited to Diocesan Bishops or Nighthawk deacons and above. The central cathedral of diocese headquarters like Backlund can store one to two artifacts. Grade 2 Dangerous. They can be used with care and moderation. Their ability and power levels are equivalent to a mid sequence Beyonder (sequences 5, 6 or 7). According to the rules of the Church of the Evernight Goddess, the security clearance requires one to be a bishop or a Nighthawk team captain and above. The central cathedrals in the various cities can store three to five artifacts. Grade 3 Considerably Dangerous. They have to be used carefully. It can only be applied for operations that require three or more people. Their abilities and power levels are equivalent to a low sequence Beyonder (sequences 8 or 9). According to the rules of the Church of the Evernight Goddess, the security clearance requires one to be a formal member of the Nighthawks. Unknown Grade Uniqueness Category:Sealed Artifacts Category:Terminology